


Most Important

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Bobby Nash is trying his hardest, Bobby Nash loves Buck, Buck and Bobby talk, Buck needs a hug, Evan "Buck" Buckley feels, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Когда Бак сказал Бобби о том, насколько тот важен для него, это заставила капитана задуматься. По-настоящему задуматься. И чем больше Бобби думал об этом, тем больше он волновался.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Most Important

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Most Important](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946462) by [McRaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9263802

Слова Бака всё ещё звенели в его голове, словно сирена, гудящая на полную мощь: «Я знаю, что иногда делаю глупости и частенько тебе надоедаю. Но ты очень много для меня значишь, Бобби, ты важный человек в моей жизни. Один из самых важных, и я не знаю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-то случится», — снова и снова, пока он сидел в своём рабочем кабинете, отчаянно пытаясь закончить какую-то бумажную работу.

Бак произнёс это сегодня утром после разговора о том, что Бобби отравился радиацией. Капитан знал, что парень напуган, и знал, что он важен для этого ребёнка, но когда Бак так откровенно признался в этом, у Бобби внутри всё сжалось, и осталась лишь глубокая пустота. Наверняка у этого ребёнка был кто-то более важный в жизни, чем бывший наркоман и алкоголик, который три месяца только и делал, что презирал Бака?

Но чем дольше Бобби думал об этих словах, тем больше понимал, что его собственные мысли совершенно неверны. Ему стоило поговорить об этом с Афиной, детьми и Майклом. Ведь у Эдди были Кристофер и его семья, у Хен — Карен и Денни. Даже у Чима была Мэдди, которая, конечно же, была и у Бака, но если Чим был расстроен иском Бака, то вполне вероятно, что тот избегал Чимни, а следовательно и свою сестру.

Желудок Бобби скрутило. Что же они наделали? Парень был раздавлен пожарной машиной, пережил лёгочную эмболию, прошёл через цунами, в котором большую часть времени заботился о других, а не о себе. А потом, отчаявшись получить назад свою единственную любимую работу, подал на них в суд.

В памяти Кэпа снова всплыли слова Бака: «Я чувствую себя никем без своей формы». Бобби, конечно, тогда сказал ему, что это не так, но теперь, вспомнив эти слова, он понял, что Бак совершенно одинок. Он был один в этом процессе так долго, что в какой-то момент Эдди даже заявил ему: «Просто смирись с этим и иди дальше, у каждого из нас есть свои проблемы».

Бобби тоже хотелось что-то сказать, но этому ребёнку, о котором ему отчаянно хотелось заботиться, было сказано всё, и единственное, что не было озвучено — факт того, что больше никому до него нет дела. Быстро встав из-за стола, Бобби сделал несколько шагов к дверям кабинета и прислушался, нет ли рядом Бака. Вот тогда-то он и осознал, что не слышит парня. И тут он понял, как мало на самом деле он слышал Бака за последние пару месяцев. Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек лестницы, Бобби поднялся на второй этаж, где заметил Бака, спящего поперёк дивана. Глаза его были закрыты, а дыхание казалось ровным. Больше никого не было видно, но скорее всего, остальные лежали на своих койках, получая столь необходимый отдых, пока смена не закончится. И Бобби удивило то, что Бак находился здесь, а не в комнате отдыха.

Капитан решил, что все слова, которые он хотел сказать, могут подождать до утра, и только Бобби развернулся, чтобы уйти обратно, как услышал тихий плач. Обернувшись, он увидел, что это Бак стонет и ёрзает на диване, и его лицо исказилось, как будто он страдал от боли или… страха. У Бобби защемило сердце: Бак спал здесь, чтобы никого не беспокоить.

Пройдя через комнату к дивану, мужчина сел на кофейный столик и протянул руку, чтобы разбудить мальчика. Сколько же боли получил этот ребёнок, у которого и без того почти не осталось чувства собственного достоинства? Бак мог говорить о большой игре, вести себя, как настоящий мачо, но на самом деле Бобби знал, что парень принимает всё слишком близко к сердцу и не видит никакой ценности в себе, если не носит форму.

— Нет, Крис! Бобби… — простонал Бак, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

И в этот момент Бобби сделал то, что хотел с самого начала: он склонился над Баком, взял его за руку, а другую руку положил на короткие волосы парня, нежно поглаживая его пальцами по голове. Через пару минут красивые голубые глаза распахнулись, и капитан увидел в них замешательство, а затем то, что можно было назвать только стыдом.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя беспокоить, — произнёс Бак, отодвигаясь на некоторое расстояние от Бобби.

— Ты меня не побеспокоил, Бак. Хотя то, что с тобой происходит сейчас, начинает беспокоить. Мы можем поговорить?

Бобби не мог не заметить промелькнувшего страха на лице молодого человека, как будто он боялся, что этот разговор означает то, что его увольняют.

— Я… Я сделал что-то не так, Кэп?

— Нет, Бак, — выдавил он из себя. — Давай я приготовлю тебе горячего какао? — приободрённым голосом произнёс Бобби, вставая и направляясь на кухню, чтобы поставить молоко на плиту и заварить напиток.

Бак осторожно сел напротив Бобби и позволил капитану несколько минут поработать в тишине. Пока он это делал, Бобби изучал своего младшего рекрута. Бак работал в части уже больше двух лет, и он был чертовски хорошим пожарным и человеком, о чём Бобби не колеблясь говорил ему до недавнего времени. Но теперь, поглядывая то за кипящим молоком на плите, то за Баком, он понял, что действительно потерпел неудачу в качестве капитана. У этого парня не было ничего, кроме его семьи в пожарной части, и они позволили ему провести большую часть прошлого года в мыслях о том, что он не стоит их любви и привязанности.

Прошедший год явно сказался на парне: он сильно похудел, лицо стало ещё больше измождённым, тёмные круги под глазами говорили о том, насколько он устал. Но ещё Бобби волновало то, что эмоциональное состояние Бака было куда хуже, чем физическое. Он уже не смеялся так часто, как раньше, практически не улыбался, нервно наблюдал за остальными, словно пытался понять, может ли он что-то сказать или нет. Этот ребёнок больше не был дерзким или уверенным в себе, а стал замкнутым и явно чувствовал себя неловко, находясь здесь. И это была вина Бобби, потому что независимо от того, насколько остальные были вовлечены в происходящее, они встали на сторону своего капитана.

  
Сделав медленный вдох, Бобби налил молоко в две кружки, а затем добавил немного зефира для парня и поставил это всё перед ним.

— Я должен перед тобой извиниться, возможно, даже несколько раз, — вторую часть Бобби прошептал.

— Бобби…

Капитан поднял руку:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне закончить. Бак, я не был полностью честен с тобой с тех пор, как ты вернулся, и это из-за злости и упрямства, а ещё из-за того, что я человек, который боится говорить о своих эмоциях.

— О… Я могу… Я могу уйти, если ты всё ещё расстроен, — очень тихо ответил Бак, отстранённое принятие вытекало из его голоса, как чернила из перьевой ручки.

Бобби протянул руку и схватил молодого человека за запястье:

— Я не расстроен… Ну… Я имею в виду, что расстроен, но не из-за судебного процесса. Бак, после того, что ты мне сказал сегодня, до меня дошло, что… Мы — это всё, что у тебя есть, и когда ты сказал, как я важен для тебя, я понял, что моё нежелание говорить тебе о том, что я чувствую, приносит больше вреда, чем пользы…

Бобби закрыл глаза, они были полны не пролитых слёз.

— Эван, у меня были сын и дочь, и я знаю, каково это, когда эти отношения вырываются из твоей жизни ещё до того, как они должны были начаться. Моё решение держать тебя подальше от всего после твоих травм и в то же время гнев, который я почувствовал, когда ты подал иск, были вызваны не ненавистью, гневом или разочарованием. Это пришло из любви.

Бак слегка усмехнулся:

— Ты не должен лгать, Кэп.

Теперь Бобби начинает понимать, какой вред причинило Баку его поведение. Обойдя стол, он сел на табурет рядом с ним. Он развернул его так, чтобы они оказались лицом друг к другу.

— Эван, я любил только двух людей так, как люблю тебя, и это были мои дети. Я могу с уверенностью сказать тебе, что страх, который ты испытываешь при мысли о том, что потеряешь меня, — капитан сделал паузу, позволяя слезам начать падать, когда он опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Это тот же самый страх, который испытывал я, видя тебя под тем грузовиком, — Бобби тяжело вздохнул и продолжил. — Ребёнок, я так тебя люблю. И я очень сильно подвёл тебя. Не думаю, что смогу достаточно извиниться за это когда-нибудь.

Бак молчал несколько минут, прежде чем его собственные глаза наполнились не пролитыми слезами, когда он перевёл взгляд с лица Бобби на кружку в его руках. Маленькая одинокая слезинка скатилась по его щеке, упав на красную рубашку, становясь тёмным пятнышком.

— Я… У меня никого не было.

Бобби сглотнул.

— Я знаю и теперь вижу это. Я… Бак, как бы я ни относился к тебе, даже как к собственному сыну, ты всё ещё взрослый человек. И даже если бы ты был моим биологическим ребёнком, то ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать собственные решения. И мне ещё больше жаль, что кто-то заставил тебя думать, что ты никто без своей формы, и что своими действиями я это только подкрепил. Эван, ты замечательный человек, у которого прекрасное сердце, нежная душа. И ты один из самых сильных мужчин, как физически, так и эмоционально, которых я знал когда-либо. Я так горжусь тобой и всей той работой, которую ты проделал, чтобы вернуться сюда. Это то, что я должен был сказать раньше.

Бобби был удивлён, когда услышал тихое всхлипывание парня, который всё ещё смотрел на его колени. Протянув руку, он забрал у Бака кружку и поставил её на столешницу, прежде чем обхватить его руками. Бобби почувствовал, как тот крепко обнял его, всхлипывая куда-то между плечом и шеей. Бобби обнял своего ребёнка в ответ:

— Я буду стараться лучше, — прошептал он. — Обещаю, сынок.

Бобби был немного шокирован тем, как сильно Бак плакал сейчас в его объятиях, и удивлён тем, насколько тот был расстроен, когда цеплялся за своего приёмного отца. Капитан ничего не говорил на этот счёт, он просто крепко держал его, нашёптывая снова и снова, как ему жаль. Бобби закрыл глаза, чтобы перед ними снова не возникли картины, как Бак лежит под пожарной машиной, кашляет кровью, или когда они находят его после цунами.

— Хочешь остаться на некоторое время со мной и Афиной? Похоже, ты недостаточно ешь и спишь.

Бак отрицательно помотал головой, когда, наконец, отстранился. Его глаза, лицо, щёки были опухшими от слёз.

— Не хочу быть обузой, — он всхлипнул, вытирая свой теперь уже заложенный нос.

— Бак, ты и не будешь. Я обещаю. Пожалуйста, позволь мне сделать то, что я должен был сделать с самого начала. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Бак прикусил губу и кивнул, снова закрывая глаза, чтобы позволить упасть оставшимся слезам.

— Ты голоден?

Бак покачал головой.

— Нет, но думаю, что мне нужен душ.

— Хорошо, встретимся в моей машине.

***

Как и было обещано, Бобби привёз Бака к себе домой и провёл в гостевую комнату. Они объяснили ситуацию Майклу, у которого тоже, по-видимому, была странная ночь.

— С Баком всё в порядке? — спросила Афина, когда Майкл ушёл.

— Нет, потому что я здорово облажался.

Афина лишь фыркнула:

— Я тебе это говорила.

— Мы — это всё, что у него есть, Фина, — прошептал Бобби. — Мы — всё, что у него есть, а я просто оставил его.

— Ты сделал это, но теперь ты всё исправишь и сделаешь лучше, — пообещала она, прежде чем обнять мужа и направиться в гостевую комнату. Она легонько постучала и толкнула дверь, улыбнувшись при виде своего «старшего», уже крепко спящего в кровати.

С нежной улыбкой она вошла в комнату, сняла с него туфли, осторожно накрыв его тело одеялом.

— Спи спокойно, Бакару, мы будем здесь, когда ты проснёшься, — пробормотала она, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать его в мягкие волосы.

Когда она обернулась, то с удивлением увидела в дверях заплаканного Бобби.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он надломленным голосом.

Она подошла к нему и обвила руками талию Бобби.

— Милый, всё, что тебе нужно было сделать — это попросить. Я тоже его люблю. А теперь, пока он спит, давай приготовим что-нибудь поесть, чтобы откормить его.

Бобби усмехнулся, обнял её за плечи, и они закрыли за собой дверь в комнату. Их «сын» крепко спал впервые за много недель.


End file.
